


To-Do List

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Pietro Maximoff One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Pietro finished Reader's laundry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 372  
> Warnings: A bit of innuendo and swearing

"Pietro Django!" Y/N yelled. She had enough of him finishing her to-do list. He even folded her laundry, and that went too far; her OCD was not okay with that. She stalked through the halls searching for the speedster.

"Ah, domniţă, you looking for me?" she heard the Sokovian behind her. She turned around to face the silver-haired man, annoyance across her face.

"I'm not your sweetheart," Y/N bit back.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" he smirked, which annoyed her further.

"You know damn well what," she stated, walking up to Pietro. "You know I take comfort in my to-do list. It's my de-stresser. But I find out that everything is done. Nothing left for me to do." She jabbed a finger into Pietro's toned chest. "Now, what am I supposed to do to de-stress?"

He looked down at Y/N, the smirk still on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I can think of a few things," he whispered in her ear.

Y/N shivered, but she pulled away, glaring at Pietro. "Like me kicking your ass?" she said, her voice with less anger.

"Why do you always resort to violence, Y/N?" he asked, pushing a stray h/c strand behind her ear.

"Because I have a boyfriend who irritates the hell out of me," she replied. She let out a heavy sigh. "Pietro, you know I take joy in my chores."

"But it would take all day for you to get them done. I wanted to spend some time with you, dominţă."

"Then you should have said something. You know you added more stress messing with all of this." She leaned into him more. "But if you want to help, then I'll show you how to fold a shirt properly."

Pietro planted a kiss on her forehead and chuckled, leading Y/N towards her room. "Fine. But we should focus on you're de-stressing now."

Y/N smiled and shook her head. "Maybe something slow? And deep?" her voice sultry. Pietro turned to look at her with amusement. "Like a neck massage." She laughed as her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll see if that's all you want."


End file.
